Project Eden
by Keeper of Myths
Summary: The Rebel leader was suppose to destroy the Governor's secret weapon. What happens when the weapon is not what he expected?[full summary inside] please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Authoress' note:** Hehe I guess I lied. But I guess you guys are lucky cuz' you get to read it and not wait for me to finish the story. I figure that I might get new ideas for the story and I can't change it if it's already written.Well I'll shut up now and please review.

* * *

**Full Summary:** So much has happened in the world of Titeran. Things come and go, and evolution and change occurs, some for the better and some for the worst. The Governor rules as a tyrannical dictator, oppressing the weak and poor. Those who secretly fight against the governor call themselves the Rebel. Rumors have it that the Governor has a secret weapon that is capable of wiping millions .The Rebel leader was suppose to destroy the governor's secret weapon. What happens when the weapon is not what he expected? 

**Prologue**

_Once upon a time…Happily ever after…most stories begin and end like this either word for word or just in the same concept. This story, however, begins and ends much differently, but then again maybe not. The story itself will tell._

_My Mother, whom I'm sure everyone is familiar with, told me of a time when humans once lived in harmony with all creatures of Nature. Then everything changed. A plague erupted and spread through the hearts of humans. The plague as my Mother explained, did not plant anything but rather awakened what lay deep in the chambers of the human heart. She explained that everything is balanced and must be kept that way in order for things to be in harmony, no chaos. As a guardian, my Mother must keep things in harmony not because it is her duty but because she cares for the survival of the creatures._

_As time passed by, the plague grew stronger and stronger while my Mother became weaker and weaker to the point where she became helpless and could only provide protection for her children and our home, the last remaining real forest._

_The humans evolved. They created their own technology, their own world, and even their own creations that once only Nature could make. "They have forgotten," my Mother would always whisper when we look through our window and into the human world. Indeed they have forgotten, but as I observed them, I … I don't know what it was but I felt… I felt as if they were calling for help; help to get rid of the plague that befell them._

_I'll never forget that day, the day when it all began and when everything ended. It was when the strangely dressed men invaded our home and some humans along with their young tried to protect us._

_I was separated from my Mother and my brothers and sisters, and everything I held dear to my heart, but one thing is certain, I'll never forget those amethyst eyes_.


	2. The Project

**Chapter 1 : The Project**

It is the year 4157. The once peaceful world of Titeran is now full of crimes, dark secrets, and violence. It is a world where Nature and technology somehow work together. Three millennia have past since the great battle for Titeran.

The sky is dark and clouds conceal the diamond stars. Guards surround the Citadel, a science lab, protecting it from any intruders. Nothing but calmness and silence surrounds the area. The Citadel is composed of three large rectangle buildings covering ten acres of land total.

A shadow cloaked figure runs to a corner of the middle building. The guard turns around, thinking he heard something. After he is certain that no one is there, he returns to his post, on the lookout. The figure pulls out a grappling hook, twirling it and releasing the tool, attaching it to the ledge of the wall and reaches the top. The mysterious person forcefully opens a vent at the top and slips in. The hallways are suspiciously empty to those with untrained eyes. Security devices are placed all over the hallways. Stealthily and carefully, the 'unwanted guest' bypasses all the cameras and laser triggered alarms. He comes across a door that clearly states only authorized users may enter. Pulling out a small electronic device and hooking it into the panel, he attains the four digit password, thus gaining access into the room. He puts on his night vision goggles to find a glorious machine, composed of two giant lasers one on each side of a platform in the middle. Staring at it dumbfounded, he whispers to himself, "So this is their secret weapon. Wonder what it does?"

Dismissing the thought, he casually walks to it and places several satchet charge. The timer starts. He knows he has to get out quickly. He rushes out of the room and into the hallway. Little did he know, there are motion sensors on the grounds in the hallway he was crossing. The alarms went off and soon guards and soldiers were flowing into the building. The intruder cursed himself for not thinking about watching out for motion detectors. He ran as fast as he could toward the end of the hallway until he saw shadows there. He turned around, about to retaliate but alas there were soldiers coming through that end as well. _Great! Just what I need._ He searched for a way out until he saw a panel. He pressed it and the door opened. He quickly slipped in, hoping that the room would be a temporary safe haven from the soldiers. He pressed his back against the wall near the door, ready to attack.

The soldiers searched the hallway and found nothing, but there is that room. He could quickly search it. He was about to press the panel when someone grabbed his hand. Stuttering, the soldier said, "C-Cornel?"

The Cornel replied, "Soldier, you know this room is a restricted area. Only Professor Hikaru and Susumu are allowed to go in there."

"But, sir. The intruder could be in here."

"Highly improbable, soldier. That's a one in a thousand chance. This building is colossal. Scan the perimeters."

"Yes, sir."

That was too close. He let out a sigh of relief. _I wonder why this room is restricted?_ There's nothing in the room that's of great importance at first glance. Just some computers, monitoring devices, a small room with walls made of glass and a young girl sitting in the middle of the glass room, looking as if she's in a trance, and some more computers, and… Wait a minute. He focused his attention on the girl. What could they want with her? He strolled over to the monitoring device, searching the contents for any information about the girl. The only thing he got was her name.

He went as close as he could and quietly said, "Eden?" He paused, waiting for a response. No response. This time, he said it a little louder, "Eden?"

The girl slowly raised her head, her eyes meeting his, but still looking as if she's in a trance. The girl has blue-green eyes, fair skin color, and waist-long honey brown hair. She was just sitting there, motionless, wearing a pure white nightgown, holding a teddy bear.

The young man searched the room, looking for something to break the glass. There was a desk chair just waiting to be used. He grabbed it and was about to break the glass with it until he heard a voice in his head.

_Don't do it. If you break the glass, the alarms for this room will activate and soon guards will come in here and you'll be captured._

"Don't worry. I have a backup escape plan. Now move to the corner."

She did as she was told and he broke the glass wall shattering it to a million pieces. The alarms for the room set off and the guards headed toward it. The hooded figure stepped over the shards and toward Eden.

He placed his hand out and said, "Now take my hand."

Eden was uncertain. Clutching her teddy bear tight, she looked at his outstretched hand, then his concealed face, then to his hand again. Hesitantly, she placed her slender hand on his. He slowly pulled her close to him and pressed a hidden button in his cloak and spoke into it.

"Marik, time to go. I have an extra passenger with me."

Next thing they knew, both were surrounded by bright light then the light faded away leaving nothing. At the same time the light disappeared, the soldiers entered the room.

Seeing that the intruder is gone as well as the girl, the soldier reported it to his superior.

**At the Rebel Base in Amon, the city of secrets.**

A bright light illuminated in the center of a small platform. Two figures appear in the place of the light.

"Welcome back Yami," Marik said. Marik is a specialist in magic thus proving his worth in the Rebel. Marik has light blond hair and violet eyes. He was also one of the people who helped Yami founded the Rebel. "It's good to be back," Yami replied. Yami pulled his hood down revealing his face. He has red violet eyes, spiky hair with the outer rim colored red and the rest black with golden streaks and golden bangs at the sides. Yami stepped down the small platform and toward Marik.

"Marik, could you find a room for this young girl?"

A look of puzzlement is seen on Marik's face. "What girl?"

Now why would Marik ask that question? After all the girl is certainly still on the platform. Somehow, Yami doubts Marik is blind. Yami turned around to find that the girl is missing. Yami was starting to panic, although he wouldn't let it show.

He commanded Marik, "Marik, have a few people search the base for a five foot girl with waist-long, honey brown hair and blue green eyes. She also carries around a small teddy bear."

"Yes, Yami."

With that said, both went out of the room in opposite directions, searching for Eden.

While they were searching for Eden, Yugi, Yami's twin brother, is working on a new gadget. Yugi almost looks exactly like his brother, except he has no streaks, is a little shorter than Yami, and his personality is opposite of Yami's, well not all of it. Yugi is shy, timid, and openly friendly, while Yami is bold, confident, and keeps his feelings to himself. Yugi was finishing some touches on the machinery he was working on.

"There, finished." Some tools fell, making a clatter behind Yugi. "H-Hello? Is someone there? Joey if that's you, you-" Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted a young woman observing the remote camera console which is still in repair.

"Excuse me."

No response of any kind. She was still observing the device. The way she was studying the machinery was like how a child acts when he/she sees something new. She was about to touch an exposed broken wire. Yugi rushed over to her and grabbed her hand before her skin could make contact with the wire.

Waiting till his breath got back to him; he calmly said with a hint of angry concern, "What do you think you're doing? Didn't anyone teach you not to touch broken wires?"

She just stood there, blinking. It doesn't seem as if she understood any word Yugi just said.

"Yugi, there you are. And I see you found our runaway."

"Runaway? What do you mean Yami?"

Yami crossed his arms, tapped his foot impatiently and gave Eden an angry but playful look. She continued blinking but then suddenly she smiled with eyes closed. Yami sighed while Yugi was confused as ever.

Walking over to his brother, Yami asked in a commanding sort of way, "Yugi, see if you can hack into the Citadel's data file and look for any files on Eden. And while you're at it, look into the militia's profile data on every citizen in Titeran. See if there's any data about Eden."

Yugi nodded and went right to work. "Yami, hacking into the Citadel's data file won't exactly be a walk in the park."

"But I know you can do it."

"Is that girl behind us, Eden?" Yami nodded. "Why do you want info on her?"

Yami continued to state at the computer screen. "Because… I found her in a glass prison in a highly restricted section. They either want something from her or they did something to her."

The main members of the Rebel are in a small meeting in the dining room. In the middle of the room is a metal circular table enough to seat twenty people. Right in the middle of the table was a projector, showing the information Yugi gathered about the mysterious young woman. There was no vital information about her, just more questions. They all sighed.

Yugi explained, "In the militia's data base, they have no information about Eden at all, but in the Citadel's data files, they do have some information but not very useful ones."

"Wada you mean Yug?" a blonde haired, brown eyes person who goes by the name of Joey asked.

"Well, seems that the scientists who worked at the Citadel kidnapped Eden from somewhere when she was three and placed her in that room Yami found her in. Ever since then , all they've been doing was observing her."

Yami was staring at the projection closely as if there might be some hidden information. The others were doing the same. They were so concentrated in what they were doing that they did not realize a certain young woman hiding in the corner of the door, closely observing them and holding her teddy close to her.


	3. Explosions

**Authoress' note:** **For this story I'm trying to avoid putting a note for every chapter, but this will probably be the last one. Sorry for the late update...I was concentrating on my first story so I could finish it faster and turn to my other stories. Near the end of this chapter, it may seem like I'm doing something but really isn't...I have a reason for doing so, so don't misinterpret ok? Well enough of my chattering and I hope you'll greatly enjoy the story so far.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Explosions**

The light of day was spreading across the city of Amon. The stars and the moon began to sleep as the sun slowly awoken from its slumber. The sound of more than one rooster's crow sounded attempting to wake the sleeping residences.

The alarm clock rang, its sound vibrating throughout the small room and eventually reaching the hallway. A tired hand shot out of the blankets which concealed the figure underneath and lazily slammed the alarm off. With a groan and a little will power, the figure tossed the blanket aside, got up from the bed while rubbing the sleep from his eyes, dressed in his usual attire that spoke of leadership and prepared for the day ahead.

In the small hospital room within the Rebel base, a young nurse of fifteen with waist-long brown hair and brown eyes was examining the health of her patient who was strangely well behaved during the whole thing. The teddy bear which she always carries may have given her enough comfort to face the dangers of an examination.

Taking the stethoscope out of the way and placing them on the desk, the young nurse Serenity, the younger sister of Joey Wheeler, explained, "You're in a healthy condition. Nothing seems to be wrong with you." She paused for a moment and while grabbing her paperwork and a pen she continued, "Heart rate is normal. Cholesterol is at a decent level. Same with blood sugar. What is Yami looking for anyway?" She turned her attention to her patient and asked, "Do you know what he's looking for…Eden is it?"

Eden merely stared at her with a blank expression. Serenity sighed deeply but smiled afterwards. "You don't really understand what I'm saying do you?" Another blank expression was the response. "Oh well. I'll just deliver these results to Yami."

Yami was standing behind his twin brother who was trying to find any useful information about the young woman. So far, it was the same results as yesterday…nothing useful, just a bunch of observations. Rubbing the place between his eyes, Yugi turned his chair to face his brother.

"Yami, I don't think we'll find anything about Eden. There's no record of her birth or any record of her existence. It's like she's a ghost."

Yami merely stared at the computer screen hoping that by some miracle the information he seeks will pop up, but no such miracle existed. Sighing with frustration, Yami walked out of the room leaving Yugi much in the same state as he was; confused, frustrated, and with spirits down to the brink. All information were stored somewhere, whether shown in public sight or hidden in a dark corner. With that in mind, Yugi's determination rose and he went right back to the computer hacking deeper into the Citadel's main computer frame. This time he won't rest until he found something of use to them.

Duke, a strategist with black spiky hair and green eyes, stood on the street of Erif-the most prestigious city of crime. Chewing a toothpick, he observed the people. They were walking around like normal citizens, but if one looked closely crime was afoot; from pickpockets to bag snatchers. Though Erif was the city of crime, it was one of the many cities where one can obtain secret information. In fact, it was where Duke was able to obtain the information about the Citadel's secret weapon which he relayed the info back to headquarters. Once again he was back in his hometown seeking more information concerning the Citadel, but this time not about weapons or secret experiments…about a girl named Eden. Duke received the request from the leader himself over communication late last night; after a failed attempt at digitally scanning the Citadel's files.

Of course Duke was more than happy to help; he loved the thrill of hunting down the prey. Ramming his car into gear, he drove off to the only bar which he knew the regulars would know something or rather anything about the Citadel. As he drove past the many streets, he recalled how Yami saved his life.

Two years before the Rebel was founded when Duke was sixteen as well as most of the Rebel members were, Duke made a living by performing small criminal acts such as pick pocketing, stealing, and other such related matters. One day he saw who he thought at that time was a wealthy person who accidentally walked into the wrong neighborhood. He observed the person to figure out where he kept his wallet as well as the cash it hid. As soon as figured out where it was, in the victim's right jean pocket, he took his chance (which he thought was an easy one). Duke was walking the opposite way but on the same street as his victim, pretending to mind his business by transfixing his gaze on the ground until he "accidentally" bumped into the person managing at the same time to quickly and stealthily grab the wallet. He muttered his apology and continued walking down the street. As soon as he turned the corner into an alleyway, he immediately dug out his loot and found nothing but a note saying: "Look behind you."

Confused, he looked behind him and lo and behold the person whom he thought he robbed was standing at the alleyway entrance with a smug look on his face.

He spoke not with anger but with a hint of admiration, "I must say, I didn't think you would actually try that trick on me," he paused for awhile while taking steady steps toward Duke, "I figured you would do something a bit more clever and cunning." As soon as he was within an arm span of Duke, he extended his hand and greeted, "Hello, my name is Atem, but my friends call me Yami."

After the introduction was made Yami explained the secret organization he was forming. Immediately after hearing all the details of what the organization hoped to achieve, Duke agreed to join.

Snapping out of his walk down memory lane, Duke found himself nearing the Shadow Bar. Though the city in which the bar decided to reside in was a dark city, inside was much more than anyone could imagine; only those who considered themselves truly dark would dare set foot in there, if not… well one could imagine. Duke jumped out of his car, twirled his sleeveless coat on to conceal a pair of pistols behind his back, and walked casually into the bar.

The smell of rancid and smoke immediately hit his senses. Just the smell of one of them was enough to make him vomit, but Duke held it in by concentrating on his mission. It still confused him as to why Yami would make such a request of him. He seated himself in one of the bar stools hiding in the shadows, waiting for his informer to arrive. After looking at his watch to countdown when his informer will arrive, Duke's thoughts strayed to Yami's request. Just who is Eden anyway? And how did Yami come across her? Yami mentioned having found her the same day and the same place (not in the same room of course) when he placed the explosives on the government's secret weapon. Duke found it strange that out of all places Yami found her held captive in the Citadel for the place was well-known for performing experiments and creating new technology and among other such gadgets. So the question is…how does Eden fit into that web?

Just then the doors slammed open and a big muscular figure walked toward the bar. He seated himself on the stool next to Duke and ordered the highest alcoholic drink they had. The man had tattoos all over his arms, short choppy jet-black hair, he wore black sunglasses concealing his eyes as well as a noticeable scar running from his eyebrow to the corner of his mouth, he wore a navy blue jean-vest revealing his abs and the evidence he works out whether with dumbbells and other such devices or on other people, and worn out looking jeans complete with black-laced boots. Right from the start Duke could tell that this guy was no pushover but not from his looks, rather from the aura the guy emitted.

After drinking four shots of the alcoholic beverage, the gruff man whispered but loud enough so anyone sitting next to him can hear, "So Duke, what is it you want to know this time hmm?"

Concentrating his gaze directly in front of him and making sure he didn't look like he was doing anything conspicuous, Duke replied, "You were able to give me info on the Citadel's secret weapon which I'm sure wasn't an easy task to get. My _client_ wants to know if you know any young woman that resides there by force who goes by the name of Eden."

Taking another shot of his beverage, the man replied, "I may know something, but my memory's a bit fuzzy."

Duke sighed. Usually those kinds of words meant he had to pay in order to get the information out of him. Grumbling about money grubbing people, Duke took out a golion, which looked like a gold coin with a tree emblem, wrapped up by vine-like wires on one side and on the other side the face of the current Titeran governor, and slid it toward the man.

Grabbing the coin and inspecting it to see if it was real or not, the man whistled, "Must've gotten this baby off a rich guy." Stashing the coin in his pocket, he continued, "I dun know about an Eden, but I've heard about them scientists at the Citadel catch a girl in some forest about thirteen years ago. Soldiers invaded the place, found a whole family, and slaughtered them all, but one managed to escape… as for the youngest kid, they took her in. Ever since then the kid's never left the place."

"Did they do anything to her? Conduct experiments on her or anything around that area?"

"Like I bloody know! All I heard is that they do nothing but observe her and jot them information down; some for open eyes and others for only them special scientists. I believe there was also a video recording that goes with the written observations, but that's all I heard. Says that from the time she was captured to the present day, she's never seen the light of day, been staying at some confinement area somewheres in the Citadel."

Duke sympathized for Eden. He somewhat knew what it was like to be confined though not literally. He whispered, "Poor girl."

Thinking that Duke was still talking to him, the man said, "Yea, poor girl indeed. I suppose your _client_ was the one that caused the explosion at the Citadel the other day hmm? If he did, then I'm guessing that's how he got that Eden. That Baldric Volod fella announced on the news that the person responsible for the explosion is also responsible for kidnapping a young girl the Citadel was fostering. Now I usually don't pay attention to what that pig-headed governor of ours says 'cause he usually sounds detached, but he sounded pretty upset about the whole kidnapping thing rather than the explosion…if of course that info's of use to your _client_."

Gliding his thumb over his cup, Duke said, "Interesting." Having finished his business, Duke shook the man's hand and headed toward the exit. The sound of the click of a gun stopped Duke in his tracks. Behind him he heard the man say, "Duke, you know I'm no fool and I know all your tricks. If you want to leave here alive, you best better give me back the coin."

Duke mentally laughed to himself. This business of his is getting old if he already got caught even before he walked out of those doors. Fishing the coin out of his pocket, he flipped it up in the air and caught it, then repeating the process to irritate his captor to the point of impatience. He mocked, "Oh you mean this coin? Sure I'll give it back…I wouldn't want to end up as a pretty stain." The second after his short speech he kicked the table next to him toward the man, causing him to duck for cover which gave Duke the opportunity to successfully draw his pair of pistols from his back.

With a hint of glee and excitement, Duke shouted, "Let's get this party started." Afterwards the sound of exploding bullets rained throughout the bar.

Eden was walking around the base exploring every corner of the place. So far, she hadn't found what she was looking for. For years she had been looking, but she couldn't find what she was looking for. The invisible walls they kept her in prevented her from looking farther. When the spiky haired man broke the invisible wall, she was so thrilled but at the same time scared; the destruction of the wall meant she could search farther than she was able to for the past thirteen years, but it also held disappointment…what if she couldn't find what she was looking for? Though she was freed from the invisible wall, she was trapped yet again but the difference was she could see the walls. Maybe someone could help her get out of these walls. Having an idea of who that person was, she smiled and skipped happily to where she knew the person would be at this moment.

Yami was walking down the hall with thoughts occupying his mind. His instincts told him he was missing something and as soon as Duke gave him whatever information he could get, maybe he can somewhat get an idea. Whatever was missing, it must revolve around Eden; he didn't know how he knew exactly…it was more of a hunch. Yami was so concentrated on his endless questions that he nearly bumped into a wall. Glad that no one was present to see the event, he continued walking having no desired destination.

A tap on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to reality. He was a bit surprised to see who it was. He inquired, "What is it you want Serenity?"

Serenity explained the examination of her patient and showed Yami the results. He read the data carefully making sure not to miss anything that might be important. While Yami was reading, Serenity spoke up, "There's nothing unusual about her. She's perfectly healthy…in fact there's no evidence of her experiencing any type of illness…not even the common cold." Yami cursed silently, but Serenity was able to hear it. "There is one thing about her physically that I found strange…her eyes are blue green."

Yami retorted, "I know her eyes are blue green. I'm not blind."

Ignoring his tone, Serenity calmly explained, "No…I mean her eyes are blue _and_ green. I've never seen anything like it before. And I don't mean one eye is blue and the other is green; in her eye there's a swirl of blue and green meaning the colors are separated and they're constantly swirling so it looks like they're one color instead of two. Also she has no pupil."

Yami's interest rose. He never heard of such a thing. Did the scientist do something to her to make her eyes act that way, but there were no reports in their note of having experimented on her so it must be natural. "Where is Eden right now?"

Not understanding the reason behind his inquiry, Serenity hesitantly answered, "She's still in the examination room."

Having gotten the information, Yami quickly rushed toward his destination leaving Serenity in a state of confusion. She stated to herself, "He's been acting differently ever since he met her."

From behind her, a young woman asked, "Who's 'her' Serenity?"

At the sound of the voice, Serenity turned around to face a young woman with short brown hair with brown eyes. Startled and a bit scared, Serenity stuttered, "Who's 'her'? I don't know what you're talking about Tea. Maybe you heard me wrong. I said he's been acting differently ever since he met a hermit. Yea that's what I said." Tea raised her eyebrow in suspicion. Obviously she didn't believe Serenity. Sensing the suspicion and the upcoming rain of questions, Serenity excused herself saying she had some work to do at her desk, exaggerating the amount of work she had to do. Serenity quickly walked out of harm's way leaving Tea in the hallway alone.

Tea wasn't notified of any newcomers and damn she was going to find out who the newcomer was and what Yami's interest in her really was. Tea stomped to where she thought Yami might be.

Yugi was still reading and rereading the observations the scientists wrote, but again they were just useless information to him. Leaning back in his chair with his head pointed toward the ceiling, he closed his eyes trying to clear the storm in his head. Sensing something above him he slowly opened his eyes. The sudden appearance of blue green eyes startled him so much; he fell from his chair in surprise. Ignoring the pain and the embarrassment, he slowly rose from the ground.

Standing straight and looking at Eden, he was surprised she wasn't laughing or smiling at his unfortunate event. Instead she looked concerned. Yugi was touched by her concern; she barely knew him and yet she showed such compassion toward him. Yugi smiled and assured her he was fine. At first she didn't believe him but after many attempts, she was consoled and was smiling as she usually was.

Yugi asked, "So what is it you want Eden?" He waited for an answer from her, but then he remembered she didn't understand what he was saying. What she did next however made Yugi suspect she did understand. She showed him a picture from a book from what he suspects she got from their library. Yugi looked at the picture which depicted a park surrounded by many varieties of vegetations.

Yugi turned his attention toward Eden, he hesitantly asked still doubting she understood him, "You want to go to the park?" She nodded her head. "Well, I don't know if you're allowed to go out. Yami might think it's a bad idea." Eden's head bowed in sadness and disappointment. Such a sight especially from someone who was always happily smiling broke Yugi's heart; he couldn't stand the sight. He was submissive, "Well, maybe one day wouldn't be bad harmful right?" At that Eden immediately smiled again and was jumping in excitement. Yugi tried calming her down. After, he told her, "But we have to be quiet ok?" Eden slowly nodded her head in agreement. Yugi said to himself silently, "Yami gonna kill me if and when he finds out."


	4. Trouble

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

The sky was clear and fortunately, not many people were out. Few children were playing in the playground—some on the swings, others playing on the sand, and few on the monkey bars. The lush green grass was not moist, but was not dry either; it was in the perfect condition for anyone to lay or sit on it. The sun was shining brightly, more than before and the birds were singing their sweet melody to accompany the bright of day. Under the shades of the tree, Yugi was leaning against it. From the distance, he was watching Eden, who was still holding her teddy bear, staring and smiling at the flowers. Although he enjoyed the sight in front of him, Yugi was nervous, fearing that one of the soldiers roaming around the vicinity would recognize Eden. Thankfully, Yugi thought of disguising her, but he did not believe it would actually work. Just then, he recalled how frantic and nervous he was during the process of disguising the girl and managing to sneak her out of the base.

_Yugi was in his room and Eden, who was observing him, was standing in the corner. Piles of clothes flew across the room, one after the other in a seemingly endless flow. Yugi thought a disguise would be best for Eden since he was sure that the Citadel's security along with Volod's soldiers was on the lookout for the girl. After what seemed like hours of looking, Yugi managed to find some clothes of his that might suit Eden._

_His difficulties did not stop. He was having a hard time dressing Eden. He thought of dressing her up much like how a parent dresses up a child, except Eden was not a child, but a young blossoming maiden. Next, he thought of telling her how to dress, but he remembered that she might not be able to understand him even when there were instances in which she did. After, he thought of showing her how to dress, but then it would include watching her, a prospect Yugi did not dare imagine or do. Finally, Yugi just gave up and started banging his head on the wall. When Eden tapped him from behind, he turned around and was surprised that Eden managed to dress herself up. She was dressed up in regular attire—a shirt and jeans. Yugi added another addition to her disguise; he rolled up her hair in a bun and hid it under his old newspaper boy hat._

_The next obstacle was to get out of the base without detection. Sticking his head out of the room, he looked through the hall to make sure no one was nearby. Seeing that the coast was clear, Yugi held Eden by the hand and headed toward the exit. Yugi thought they were going to make it out without any interruptions until he turned the corner and accidentally bumped into Tea. Yugi quickly apologized, fearful that Tea will ask questions, and headed toward the exit once again. Hopefully, she did not see Eden, otherwise, Tea might report her sighting to his brother. Managing to exit safely, Yugi and Eden went toward the park._

Watching from a close but safe distance, Captain Harley, a member of Soldier, had suspicions about the young maiden near the flowers and the boy who was watching her. His instincts told him there was some secret hidden. The young woman was merely staring at the flowers, yet at the same time,…he could not explain exactly what she was doing. The young man was the most suspicious since he, seeming frantic and nervous, continuously scanned the area; he was observing his surroundings carefully, not leaving anything unnoticed. Captain Harely's eyes nearly widened in surprise; he faintly recognized the young woman and suspects her to be the person Volod ordered everyone to be on the lookout for. Deciding to take a chance and let his commander make the decision, he contacted the commander and relayed the information along with his location.

Splinters of wood were scattered everywhere on the floor. Upturned or broken wooden tables, bent chairs, broken bottles, shattered glass and mirrors, lodged bullets, detached ceiling lights, and bodies—injured, alive or dead—decorated the destroyed Shadow Bar. The barkeep, quivering with fear, hid behind the bar. Duke surveyed his surroundings and after he was satisfied with his work, headed toward the exit. The bright rays of the sun stunned his eyes that made Duke place his arm above his head. Fueled by the intensity of the fight, Duke decided to head back to the base, where he believed the real action was.

Tea stormed into Yami's office nearly scaring Yami and Serenity half to death. Tea shot a death glare at her leader, which did not have the effect she hoped it had; his violet eyes, silently demanding her purpose for storming into his office, calmly stared at hers. Counting slowly to ten, Tea finally calmed down and looked at Yami with equal force.

"What is this rumor about a newcomer?"

Serenity involuntarily took a sharp intake of breath and holding it while Yami did the complete opposite; in fact after he made a sigh of relief, he almost looked as if he about to laugh, but suppressed it with a smile. He feared his sudden outburst of laughter would send Tea into her what the Rebels call "Storm rampages." Taking two slow and graceful strides toward Tea, Yami answered in a tone that undermined the seriousness of an unannounced newcomer.

"Rumors are rumors Tea; they hold no truth."

A bit frustrated with the way Yami always answers her, Tea calmed down enough to ask in a civilized tone, "Then there is no newcomer, especially not a girl newcomer?"

Yami displayed that famous smirk of his and answered in a sly way, "Yes and no."

Before Tea could ask another question, Joey came storming in with a horrified look on his face. Interpreting the message, Yami, forgetting about the small dispute he and Tea were having, snatched his jacket off the chair while following Joey into the control center.

Yugi thought he was imagining things. At first, he thought he saw the same soldier, a captain no doubt, continuously staring and observing toward their direction. Though Yugi believed the incident was just a figment of his imagination caused by his anxiety, the moment two then three then five more soldiers appeared beside the captain, he was beginning to wish he listened to his paranoia from the beginning. While the captain was talking or rather commanding his soldiers, he occasionally looked or pointed at their direction, which prompted Yugi to take actions slowly if not quickly. While slowly walking toward the occupied girl, Yugi silently pleaded whoever and whatever came to mind that those soldiers were looking past them and not directly at them. When he reached Eden, she was still gently caressing the petals of the flowers. Gently touching her shoulders, Yugi whispered in her ear, "Come on Eden, we have to go now. I'm afraid they might have spotted us."

The moment he said 'they,' Eden turned to face the soldiers and stare at them with unblinking eyes. For what seemed like an eternity, neither of the two groups moved. Sensing some foreboding danger, Yugi firmly held her hand and walked toward headquarters. The small movement somehow snapped the eternity of stillness between the two groups and soon enough the captain shouted orders to go after them and capture the girl.

As soon as he heard those words Yugi feared, he bolted into a sprint while forcing Eden to run in the same speed. While he was running, Yugi pressed a hidden button on his jacket. The connection went through. _Thank goodness that still worked._ From the other end, Joey's voice answered.

In a hurried voice, Yugi shouted, "Get Yami now. Eden and I are being pursued by Volod's men. If I don't get backup soon, she gonna be confined in that glass prison of hers again."

Yami along with Joey, Tristan, and Tea, ran down the street leading to the park. Pushing aside content civilians walking along the street, the gang made their way to the designated area only to find they arrived too late. They scanned the area and found no sight of the two people they were looking for. Yami cursed under his breath and hoped against all hope that his brother and Eden were out of harms way, but from his brother's tone of voice, it didn't seem likely. Tea walked over to spot on the grass and bent down to pick up something. She walked back to the Rebel leader and placed his brother's old hat in his hands. With a new determination to protect the ones he cares about, he sprinted toward where he believes his brother ran off to.

They searched hours around every building and alleyway, but no other sign of them. They were about to give up the search when suddenly Yami bolted toward a dark alley, which they thought they already searched. As they were nearing it, a flash of light illuminated and the agonizing screams of dying men reverberated. The blinding light went out as fast as it had come. The sudden appearance of light, but mostly the screams, planted fear in the gang, a fear so great that it rooted them to the ground, unable to move or do anything else. Yami, however, was unaffected. Instead of being frightened by the mysterious illumination, he was rather fascinated and curious about it; it was if it was similar to something in his dream…or possibly his memory. Yami approached the alley cautiously and when he entered, his eyes nearly bulged from surprise.

The unharmed bodies of four or five Soldier were lying motionlessly on the ground. The way they laid there, no one would have suspected them to have faced a tortuous death. No signs of blood were present nor were any bruises apparent on their pristine skin. Though the sight was something to behold, what got Yami's attention was the figures in the center of the dead masses.

"Duke?"

One of the figures turned around, carrying a large bundle in his arms. He was panting from exhaustion, but the fire in his eyes did not burn out. Walking toward Yami, Duke placed the other figure in his leader's arms.

"I guess I was right in thinking there'd be more action here. Hadn't had this much fun in ages."

Yami gazed with loving care at the sleeping girl in his arms. Her breathing was normal as if nothing dangerously thrilling had happened to her. Snapping out of his current mood, Yami asked Duke the details of the event.

Duke flipped his pointy bang and crossed his arms while leaning again the brick wall. He eagerly started his story, "Well, after pulling some info from one of the guys in Shadow Bar I decided to drive by here. Soon after arriving here, I saw your brother running across the street dragging along that girl and right behind them were five of Volod's men." His appearance soon changed to sadness. "I followed them only to run into a four way intersection in the alley. It was just luck that I happened to go in the alley where the girl was hiding and as soon as I found her I went to look for Yugi, but then ran into those Soldier. I overheard them saying that they captured the boy. And just my luck they spotted us and I fought them, but I just couldn't handle them with me wasting most of my energy on the fight in Shadow Bar." Duke then laid his eyes on Eden. "Then out of nowhere she just started glowing. The next thing I know a bright light appeared and the Soldier guys were just lying on the ground motionless"

Snapping from her fear trance, Tea spoke, "You didn't hear the screams Duke?"

Duke turned his attention to Tea, "What screams?"

From his answer, the gang believed the screams were just a hallucination to their hearing senses. Deciding to return to base as soon as possible, Yami and the others went back to headquarters via Marik's light transportation.

Still carrying Eden in his arms, Yami, accompanied by Tea and Duke, went to her room. Once he reached her room, he gently placed her under the warm covers of her bed. A loose strand of hair fell on her eyes. While Yami gently brushed it aside, more questions about her seemed to cross his mind; who is she exactly and what reason did the Citadel along with Volod want with her? He needed to know the answers and fast, but first he needed to rescue his brother from Soldier's hands.

While Yami was looking or rather staring at the sleeping maiden, Tea could not help but feel protective of Yami, but when she gazed at Eden, she couldn't help but feel protective of her as well. Maybe it was because the girl looked so innocent, naïve, and frail. Just taking one glance at Eden, Tea understood why her leader was determined to keep her safe, she just hoped that Yami will not let his feelings interfere with his mission just like back then. Tea snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Yami's voice.

Not removing his gaze from the sleeping figure, Yami calmly stated, "At twenty-one hundred hour, we will depart from headquarters and head toward the Soldier base where they're likely holding Yugi hostage, most likely for interrogation."

Tea and Duke looked at each other with slight concern. Duke spoke, "Twenty-one hundred hour? Yami, isn't that a bit early in the night?"

Yami rose and turned to face Duke with crossed arms. "I want to get Yugi out of there as soon as possible. Who knows what the Soldier will do to him to get the information out of him." Duke nodded in understanding. He admired Yami for keeping a cool head in situations like this; if it were his brother, not that he had one, that was kept in captivity, he'd probably blast his way through there in an attempt to rescue him.

Yami then turned to Tea. "Tea," at the sound of her name she faced her leader, "I want you to keep a close watch on Eden. If anything happens to her while we're gone, I want you to contact me immediately." Tea was about to protest, but she noticed Yami's pleading eye, though not very noticeable. She nodded her head in affirmation. Yami smiled at Tea understanding. "Now be prepared for the rescue."

The place was dark and dank. Cold iron cuffs held Yugi suspended a few inches off the ground. He didn't know exactly where he was, but he had a suspicion he was somewhere in the Soldier base, most likely in some sort of dungeon. His hands were aching with a burning pain from the cuffs around his wrists. His whole body was aching with exhaustion from running and from fending off the men who chased after Eden and him. He suffered a few bruises and a few cuts on his face in order to prevent the men from chasing Eden after he practically screamed at her to run. He remembered that when he first told her to run, she didn't budge; the second time, she viciously shook her head as if saying that she wouldn't leave his side; and the final time, he decided to just scream and her and pushed her away. The final tactic worked, but Yugi felt regret at doing so; he had never hurt a person in his whole life and he saw the tears that were forming from Eden's blue green eyes. Just recalling that image, he thought he saw something like it somewhere before.

The sound of a rusty iron door opening caused Yugi to stop his concentration. The sound of footsteps belonging to several people descending down the stairs reached Yugi's ears. Yugi half smiled expecting the Soldier men to torture and torment the information they wanted out of him.

After hours of torture, Yugi still refused to utter one word or sound; throughout the whole treatment he did not even scream. The men gave up and decided to tell their superiors. Only now did Yugi feel the pain of the torture, but he still refuse to scream in pain. He was barely able to move and he could feel the cold liquid of his blood slowly dripping from his face and color his clothes. Drip Drip. Some of his blood fell from him and covered a portion of the ground below him. Yugi has never felt this much physical pain before. The pain lingered on him, just as strong as when it first hit him.

Footsteps again, only this time they were much quieter. The sound of a sword unsheathing, perked Yugi's attention. Fear and anxiety overcame Yugi, which gave Yugi the strength to open his eyes and face the danger. Darkness was all he saw, but he knew the danger was hiding. Yugi screamed in his mind for the intruder to come out and show itself.

As if the thing could hear his thoughts, a man appeared in front of him. He had raven black hair with red streaks that reached his ears along with an expression as cold as ice, but what caught Yugi's attention were his bright amber eyes. Though his expression was cold, his eyes seemed to express deep sadness and suffering as well as fear for someone. Yugi tried to speak, but because of his swollen injured lip and well as his parched throat, he couldn't utter a word. The man placed a necklace with a bright white oval pendant around Yugi's neck. The action confused Yugi. Before he could attempt to ask, the man spoke first.

"Don't struggle. Just let the darkness consume you."

As fast and sudden as the man said it, he plunged his unsheathed sword into Yugi's stomach. For the first time, Yugi yelled from the sharp pain. Slowly his eyes began to blur. He turned his eyes toward the man who struck him, asking him why. Yugi was fighting to keep consciousness with every ounce of his strength. Then he heard the man repeat what he said earlier.

"Don't struggle. Just let the darkness consume you."

Yugi mentally laughed at the thought. _Why would I do that when I'm about to die._ As if the man could read his thoughts, he replied.

"Don't struggle. Just let the darkness consume you. It will be less painful." There was a slight pause before he spoke again. "One cannot live without dying."

Yugi's attention shot to the man. His enigmatic statement puzzled Yugi. For unknown reasons, Yugi felt as if he could trust this stranger; maybe because of his confident tone, his calm aura, or his trusting eyes. Yugi decided to calm down and let the darkness take him and finally after all these hours he finally felt at peace. The last thought that crossed his mind as the last of his light was consumed by the darkness was that he couldn't see his brother's face as he faded away.


	5. Nightmare

**Chapter 4: Nightmare**

Night was eminent; the light of dawn was barely visible in the sky as the darkness slowly consumed what was left. The time was nearing and it couldn't have come any faster. During this time, most houses would quiet down, resting after a trying day, but one was still active with most of the members making enough ruckus to wake up the dead. Down on the first floor, in a seemingly unoccupied room, one of the members listened to the others' activity.

Tea continued to softly gaze at Eden, who was tucked safely under the warm comforts. While Tea continued to stare at her companion, she couldn't help but trust her completely; Tea wanted some reason to mistrust the girl, but can't find any real and logical reason. Completely trusting someone with just one look seemingly not of one's own will is a sufficient reason not to trust her, Tea supposes. Orders are orders; Tea has to obey what her leader said regardless of what she thought, but she trusts that Yami knew what he was doing. As if her thought of Yami were some sort of magical spell, Yami opened the door and came into the room.

Clad in all black clothing along with his usual hooded-cape, Yami walked in the room with his concern for his brother evident on his face.

Tea greeted him, "Hey Yami. Leaving soon?" Yami only nodded.

He knelt down beside the bed and gently looked at the sleeping girl. After a few moments, he stood up and walked out the door. Unconsciously, Tea followed him and stopped him before he could walk into the hallway.

Tired of being kept in the dark combined with the frustration of why her leader is so interested in Eden, Tea yelled loud enough for the whole base to hear, "What is it about her that makes you act this way?!"

Yami merely responded, "I don't know what you mean Tea."

"Don't know what I mean?! Come on Yami! We barely even know the girl and yet you're putting the lives of the Rebel in jeopardy! I mean, sure she may have been the project of the Citadel's experiments, but like the facts say, they did nothing to her! Are you going to let your emotions get the best of you like last time?! Are you going to let another Marlene almost ruin everything you worked so hard to achieve?!"

Like a twig snapping in two from pressure, something in Yami snapped and made him lose control of his personage. Swiftly turning to face Tea, Yami spoke in an equal or rather fiercer tone, "Do NOT mention that name in my presence again Tea! Do NOT remind me of my past misdemeanors! And lastly, do NOT compare Eden to the likes of that disgraceful woman!" Collecting his emotions, he calmly continued, "Tea, I know you are concerned about the safety of this organization and its members, but you are sadly mistaken if you believe I do not feel the same way." He paused for a few seconds. "As for Eden…if you must know why I am so interested in her…" Tea waited in anticipation for the truth. "It is merely because…in some distance part of my memory, she seems familiar and I'm curious as to why that is."

With that said, Yami along with almost half the current members in town, left for the Soldier base, where Yugi was held captive by the enemy.

Darkness. Everywhere he looked was darkness. Whether he opened his eyes or not didn't matter; the result would be the same. Loneliness, despair, hate…he could feel these emotions stronger then the rest. Warmth, hope, love…he could feel it again. He kept feeling one side stronger than the other, then few minutes later, vise versa. What was going on? What did it mean? More importantly, where is he?

A dimmed light shone through the darkness, maybe to lead him somewhere. Yugi opened his eyes and saw that there were no bruises on him or any blood on him. The only change was that his body was completely transparent as if he was a spirit. With no regard to gravity, Yugi soared toward the light and found himself in an old and forgotten memory.

He recognized the place as his old home back thirteen years ago, back when Volod didn't rule Titeran as its dictator. The house had a warm and homely feeling to it, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Wooden furniture that his father carved decorated the house along with some vegetation that his mother put her whole heart and soul into growing. Near the doorway, his father was straightening out his brother's jacket.

The younger version of Yami looked up at his father with those innocent amethyst eyes and asked, "Where are we going in such a hurry father?"

Father smiled and answered, "We're going to see a friend. Now go get your brother and get in the car."

Young Yami smiled, nodded, and ran upstairs to get Yugi out of bed. From where spirit Yugi was, he could hear his younger self complaining, "But it's soooo early in the morning, why do we have to go?"

Younger Yami argued, "Because father said we're going to meet his friend. Now get up!"

The game of tug-a-war for the blanket was heard for several minutes followed by a loud thump on the wooden floor. Younger Yami was pulling a still sleeping Yugi, who was still clutching his warm and cozy blanket, outside to where their father was waiting.

The scenery suddenly changed to a lush green forest, where one can barely see the sky through the canopy of the trees. They've been wandering in the forest for a good few minutes now, not one of them making a sound, other from the rustling of the leaves on the ground caused by their footsteps. Suddenly, their father stopped as if waiting for something to appear. The bushes to their right rustled. Fear covered the faces of the youngsters while calmness covered their father's.

A familiar, only to one of them, face popped out of the bushes and greeted them warmly.

"Solomon, I haven't seen you in awhile. Glad you can be here," a man, who was in his late thirties, said.

Yugi's father, Solomon, shook the other man's hand and said, "Altek, it's good to see you too. So why is it you called me here and asked me to bring my boys?"

The man looked at the twins. His most distinct feature was his sharp brown eyes, which seemed to know your secret the moment he looks at you. For a few moments he stared at the boys, which caused them to shrink in fear behind their father even more so than before.

Addressing Solomon, Altek replied, "Your boys have a gift Solomon; a gift I'm sure you were aware of the moment they were born. And we'll need their help if we want to save them." Looking behind him, he turned his attention back to Solomon. "Come quickly, we might not have much time left."

They followed Altek through the forest and managing not to get cuts from the branches that seemed to attack them often. While Altek was swerving through the forest, other people joined in out of nowhere until their gathering appeared like an army readying for battle. Suddenly, Altek stopped. He turned his attention to the twins.

Kneeling down so he can be somewhat at eye level with them, he asked them "Do you boys see anything peculiar? Something that's very different from the rest of these things around us."

Both looked around them and spirit Yugi did the same. What was is that the man wanted them to see? What significance did it have? Young Yami pointed to the right of them and said, "I see a stream of silver light heading that way." Altek smiled and asked Yami to lead the way. The movement continued, following the little leader. The farther they traveled, the more the forest seemed to radiate a healthy glow. Spirit Yugi was beginning to remember seeing the place before and he has a somewhat feeling where it was.

Younger Yami stopped. He turned to Altek and said, "This is where it stops." Mutters echoed around them.

"Is this really the place?"

"It looks more like a deserted plain."

"Maybe we took a wrong turn."

"I don't see them anywhere."

"Do those boys really have the gift?"

Altek raised his hand, which instantly hushed the noise. He turned his attention to younger Yami. "Do you see anything similar to the silver light?" Yami looked around and to everyone's disappointment, he shook his head. Altek merely smiled. He then shouted softly, but loud enough for the echoes to sound, "Spirits of the forest, we mean you no harm. We only want to help you. There is an enemy coming that will take all of you away and use you for experiments."

From the corner of spirit Yugi's right eye, he thought he saw a fire moving. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who noticed since half of the group turned to look toward the same direction. A bright light caught the groups' attention.

In the middle of the deserted plain, there stood a woman holding a bundle of light in her arms. She had long black hair with eyes of different colors—one green and the other brown—with skin the color of the sky and white vine-like tattoos snaking around her body. The bundle of light she carried had the same shape as a human toddler, who was staring at the group with such curiosity.

The group couldn't move or speak. Altek took two steps forward and kneeled before the woman. "I'm sorry to intrude, but my people and I came to warn you of the men dressed in white that are headed this way."

The woman and the toddler continued to stare at Altek. Few minutes have passed and neither party made a sound. The woman then closed her eyes. The toddler seeing the action, copied the woman. The leaves as well as the ground beneath them shook slightly, disturbing the animals, which were fast asleep. After a few more seconds of the gentle quake, the woman slowly opened her eyes and stared once more at the group.

Without her lips moving, her ethereal voice echoed around them, "The men you spoke of are dawning near. Even if you are here to help us, how do we know you will not betray us?"

Solomon spoke, "Isn't our action of coming here to warn you sufficient evidence enough? What more do you need in order for us to prove our loyalty?"

The woman replied, "There is a battle to be fought, but not against the one you claim to be protecting us from. Until you have won, only then will my children and I trust you."

Solomon gritted his teeth, clenched his hands, and looked down on the ground in defeat. He suddenly felt a light tug and he looked down. The toddler was curiously looking at him and then gave him a bright smile. Though the toddler was completely made of light, he was able to make out her face—her eyes and her mouth. Solomon gently patted the toddler on the head, which felt warm against his skin. In the background, the woman was gently smiling at her infant. The toddler then ran back to her mother's side.

Suddenly a rough voice echoed, "Mother, they are getting closer. We should barricade the place and get you to safety."

The group looked around, but couldn't find the source of the voice; it seemed like it was coming from all directions. Spirit Yugi looked to where he thought the source might be, and there he saw an adult figure made completely of hard sand. The adult figure looked straight at spirit Yugi as if it could see him, when no one else could. _Isn't this just my memory?_ From the distance, a loud explosion rumbled the peace and shook the ground. Smoke and fire was flying to the sky from where the explosion had occurred. Another explosion, but closer to where the group was; close enough to send most of them crashing to the ground.

A loud explosion reverberated through the Soldier grounds, causing the concrete rubble to fly in all direction. The smoke from the explosion acted like a smoke screen, blocking the view of the Soldier and hiding the presence of the attackers. Footsteps rumbles and the sound of gunfire resounded throughout the base, causing havoc and confusing. The attackers took advantage of the mayhem, disabling armed Soldier members while some of the attackers went downstairs.

The intruders continued their attack on the ground floor while the rest of the members went down the dark spiral stone stairs. Light barely shone in the room, only tiny flickers could be seen here and there causing some illusions of grotesque creatures jumping from one corner to another. The group moved cautiously through the corridor, each seemingly as endless as the one they just passed. Each group member glanced through the window bar of each room, but so far, empty space greeted them.

Yami removed his hood and hoped that if they managed to past by his brother's cell, his brother would call out to him. As if sensing his brother's presence, Yami dashed toward the end of the corridor while his companions struggled to keep up. Slamming the door open, he saw Yugi hanging a few feet above the ground with only a rough rope holding him by the wrists. Yami rushed to his side, relief flooding through him since he not only found Yugi, but he seemed unharmed other than the abnormally pale complexion of his skin.

Gently patting his brother's cheek, Yami called out to Yugi, "Yugi…Yugi, wake up." When Yugi did not respond, Yami's eyes were beginning to swell up with tears. "Yugi? Come on, wake up." No response. Yami head suddenly dropped. He couldn't lose his only family member. They had promised each other that they would look out for one another after their parents' sudden death. Yugi couldn't leave him now—leave him all alone in the darkness. Who would he turn to now? Who would be his partner in crime? The thought that was strongest was the fact he let his brother down; as the eldest, he should've given Yugi better protection, after all Yami's the big brother…Isn't it his job as the big brother to look after his younger sibling? Yami couldn't hold back the tears as one by one flowed down his cheek, each tear mixing with the shredded blood of his brother. Each member that accompanied Yami, felt his grief, but not fully understood except one who was hiding in the shadows watching from a distance. The sight nearly brought the dark entity to tears. He did what he could for the boy. It is the boy's decision now whether to continue living or embrace death. Staring at the scene one last time, the dark entity decided it was time to leave and headed back toward Light.


End file.
